


Two ½

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotic Tickling, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gang Tickling, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Tickling Sex, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Three bickeringsexually frustratedfriends in one bed. I think that summarizes it pretty well. Oh, let’s not forget that one gets totally wrecked. And that they might not be ‘friends’ anymore after this. (OTAPLIROY)





	Two ½

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 3/12/'17.  
> Prompt: “There’s only one bed.”

“Yeah great you guys. Real fucking great. _Told_ you we would miss that damn train!” Yuri fussed as he strode after his friends towards JJ’s hotel room. 

“Stop acting like a dick, kitten. We had a good night and that’s all that matters right? Too good, it seems, since we lost track of time. _Besides_ , what’s wrong with staying the night at my ‘hotel room?” JJ said carelessly. Yuri was just about to find anything negative to say about that, when the door to JJ’s room opened and both he and Otabek hummed in disapproval.

“What?” JJ asked. Yuri looked at Otabek and then at JJ again, pointing at the bed that stood in the room.

“There’s only one bed,” they said in unison.

“So?” JJ asked, and Yuri rolled his eyes. The bed wasn’t even kingsize, he thought as he scanned the bed one more time. It was a plain bed for two persons, two _skinny_ persons at that. He had expected more of JJ’s hotel room choices.

“Can’t you see we’re with three persons here? That’ll never fit!” he yelled, furiously pointing at himself and Otabek, and then at JJ to emphasize his point uselessly. 

“Two and a half,” JJ corrected him with a dirty smirk, and Otabek had to grab Yuri’s arm to prevent him from tackling JJ straight onto that single bed. 

“Yura does have a point there. We could ask at the reception if they’ve got more rooms free,” he said calmly while Yuri struggled and kicked to get free.

"Ah come on, just for one night we could all fit into this! It’s not like I’ll eat you guys,” JJ said. He then took a quick look at his phone and chuckled.

“Check-in time is long over anyway. It’s either you sleep outside or here in bed with me. Take your pick.” Yuri and Otabek exchanged glances after which Otabek gave a calm nod and Yuri huffed: “ _fine_!”

JJ selfishly and unlike any host should be claimed the bathroom first, leaving Yuri and Otabek to bicker about who was going to lie on which side of the bed. Eventually JJ came back and just as Yuri was busy marking his territory by putting his phone there, Otabek took this chance to steal shower-time right before him. Also, JJ was besides that pathetic piece of boxers so very naked.

“Don’t you sleep naked!” Yuri yelled. He also stomped his foot when JJ carelessly removed Yuri’s phone from the bed again and slid under the blankets.

“I can’t believe you want to share a bed with me,” Yuri growled, and he caught himself staring at his naked chest that slowly disappeared under the blankets. JJ shrugged with a sheepish smile.

“It’s not that I _want_ to, I gave you an option. Door --” he pointed, and then he patted the bed with a satisfied grin.

“Or bed. You picked, so now get into that shower or you’re not even allowed in here.” JJ pointed at the bathroom from which Otabek already returned, just as naked as JJ was, and Yuri blushed, picked up JJ’s most clean looking shirt from his trunk and quickly rushed into the bathroom. 

Fuck these two guys! Not literally of course. Well, he could not blame himself for thinking of the word ‘fuck’ the instant he knew he was about to share a bed with the two. They were hot, and they knew.

But... they were _friends_. Nothing more. Otabek was his best friend for quite a time now, JJ only just a friend after he got a little bit more bearable after his divorce. He didn’t have many friends either, so he’d better keep them and not trade them for.... whatever other possibilities... 

“Oh.” Yuri’s eye twitched after he just headed back out of the bathroom again, his hair still wet from his shower and wearing a shirt because sleeping naked like that with other people was _not_ okay, and the first thing to see was two undercut-guys with smug smirks in bed.

“Come on here Yuri. There’s enough room,” JJ teased, patting the spot in the middle between him and Otabek. Yuri scoffed.

“I’m _not_ sleeping in the middle Jean. Don’t you dare think...” Yuri was the perfect example of one complaining and ranting little brat, even when he didn’t quite mind, since even while he was complaining he did climb in between the guys and settled himself under the blankets.

“There’s -- barely -- room for me!” Yuri huffed angrily. He was lying half on top of them, half squashed in between them and with little mattress to lie on. This was not ideal. JJ and Otabek laughed and scooted a little to the side, making him slide further in between them, and he squirmed uncomfortably.

“Just sleep, Yuri. Good night.” Yuri blinked his eyes when JJ turned switched off the light, and he held his breath for a moment. He then squirmed again and tried to find a nice position to lie in, but two enormous male bodies were keeping him from doing so.

“I _hate_ you guys. I cannot sleep like this.” Silence. Were they really going to sleep now? Fine, perfect. Selfish bitches. He stared at Otabek’s bare back and  then at JJ’s.

“I can’t sleep I said!” Yuri growled, kicking JJ’s lower back with his foot and pounding Otabek’s back with his elbow. JJ only moved a little bit, like one tiny inch, and Otabek remained still and pulled the blankets up to cover himself up some more. 

Yuri impatiently continued to dig his foot in JJs lower back, pushing continuously until JJ suddenly reached down, snatched his ankle and pulled it over to his side so Yuri’s leg was now trapped around JJ’s body. 

“Hey! Let go of me!” Yuri’s elbow continued to pound violently against Otabek during his messy struggle, when Otabek caught his arm and did the same as JJ did; he pulled his arm over him so Yuri lay now stretched in between them with only two out of his four limbs within own control. Totally _not_ comfortable.

“It’s because you won’t lay still Yuri. Just go to sleep,” Otabek said calmly, sounding as if he could fall asleep any minute. JJ chuckled at that and a sudden jolt of electricity shook Yuri when JJ apparently thought it was funny to scratch the bottom of his bare foot. He gasped and his toes curled.

“Beka,” JJ started, and Yuri felt his heart sink in panic, just at the sound of that voice.

“Hm?” Otabek sleepy Altin hummed lazily.

“Rather than sleeping, I think there’s something you should know.” Yuri felt JJ tickle his foot again and he choked on a giggle, doing his best to control himself. Shit, this wasn’t fair.

“What?” Otabek was still clueless, lying on his side with Yuri’s arm trapped in his iron grip. JJ now persistently tickled Yuri’s foot with one finger, scratching it very lightly and increasing the teasing play, seemingly determined to make his point by having Yuri laugh out loud. No way, he wasn’t having any of that. Yuri was just as persistent and he clenched his teeth, his foot struggling and toes wriggling.

“Y-you fucking -- _ass_!” he huffed, and his eyes widened when JJ pulled his toes back and tickled him at one of his worst spots. Yuri lost it and let out a long string of high pitched giggles.

“Huh?” Otabek didn’t let go of Yuri’s arm but he turned and looked to see what the fuss was all about. JJ now finally turned back towards Yuri but didn’t let go of his foot. He just held it up and showed Otabek what he was doing to him.

“Care to help me tickle this hyperactive kitten to death? It’s not like he’ll give us some peace to sleep anyway,” he said and he winked at Yuri.

“No. NO NO NO this isn’t fahahair! I tohohold you it’s becahause of _you_ I can’t sleep like thihi-gyaaaa!” Yuri screeched when Otabek stretched his arm even tighter and curiously joined in by pinching at Yuri’s exposed side near his ribcage.

“Wow,” Otabek commented, and he started to wiggle his fingers against the oversensitive twitching torso, causing Yuri to squeal already.

“HAha! You bihihitch! Bitch Otabek, I hate you! S-stohohop that!” Yuri threw the biggest fit ever but it only caused the two males to grin like cheshire cats.

“I bet my entire ice skating career that you’ll lose that attitude once we’re done with you, right Otabek?” Otabek nodded as he seemed to totally wake up again, and Yuri flinched when he saw how both of them bumped fists together as if they were pledging to join forces and kill him with tickles tonight. No wayyy.

“Dohohon’t! F-fuhuhuck you both!” Yuri laughed, squirming and thrashing completely out of control.

“I guess we don’t have a choice Jean,” Otabek sighed with a smile, and he then hooked his arm under Yuri’s arm for a steadier position and used his free hand to claw at his side and ribs, fingers wiggling in an unbearable ticklish way while JJ put down Yuri’s foot so he could attack his legs.

“AAAahhhah I s-swehehear to gohohod! Quit ihihit!” Yuri had already been in a cramped position before all this crap started, but he could consider his previous position a luxury compared to this. He could do nothing but struggle and squirm helplessly in between both older, bigger _and_ stronger guys who seemed scarily determined to tickle each and every spot that could drive him mad.

“I never knew Yura’s this ticklish,” Otabek said in surprise, and Yuri panicked when the piano play on his ribs got replaced by five fingers that mercilessly tickled his outstretched armpit. 

“GAAhhhh stahahap!” Yuri arched his back and shook his head heavily. Meanwhile JJ casually resumed their conversation.

“That’s because you never tried. You shouldn’t let such deliciously ticklish kitty flesh go wasted Beka!” JJ laughed, and Yuri squealed and threw his head back when JJ suddenly used both hands to tickle his tummy. His free arm flailed around in an attempt to wack him in the face, which caused Otabek to grab that arm as well so he could let it join the other in his iron grip.

“No! Nonononooohahaha p-plehease!” Yuri shrieked. Having both arms in Otabek’s grip on his right now caused his body to twist a little, and on his left side there was JJ using every single opportunity he saw to get to his worst tickle spots. When Otabek switched to using his free hand to squeeze the area around his waist, Yuri jumped hysterically and tried his best to give both of them the kicks and hits they deserved.

“I’ll f-fuhuhucking sleeeheep! J-just let mehehe gooo!” he begged, and he began to panic even more when Otabek pulled his arms even further towards his side, stretching his body and also slightly pulling up his shirt. JJ hungrily wiggled his fingers above the exposed flesh, also sucked in a whole lot of air in his cheeks and --

“JEhehean no!” Yuri tried, but JJ’s lips and fingers already made contact with the bare skin of his tummy, and a long and loud raspberry tickled his entire body with weird vibrations accompanied with the horrifying sensations those fingers could make him feel.

“Stahahap you psyhycooo!” Yuri yelled between heavy breaths. His body was starting to wear out and his lungs were burning from the sudden workout. 

“PFFFT! _PFFT_! Tickle tickle!” JJ teased, switching between raspberries on his tummy and fingers spidering against his bare side. Yuri whined in exhaustion, his body pulling and pushing in every way it could, but failing to fight both men off.

“He just _keeps_ laughing,” Otabek said with an amazed expression, and Yuri immediately pulled his arms back when the big bear finally let go of them, but instead Otabek used both hands to claw at his thighs, making Yuri howl hysterically.

“EEehhhehe please no!” Yuri yelled, and he threw his lower body up in an attempt to shake Otabek the tickle monster plus JJ and his nasty raspberries off. However this caused some certain friction which caught both JJ’s and his own attention. 

“Yuri?” JJ cocked his head and raised one eyebrow. With his knee he aimed between Yuri’s legs and he pushed a little. Otabek caught on as well and he gaped at the bulge in Yuri’s boxers.

“Is that...” he muttered, and an awful smirk appeared on JJ’s face.

“Laughing is one thing, but you’re enjoying yourself _this_ much huh?” Yuri blushed and shook his head. He had desperately hoped that the tingling feeling between his legs wasn’t what he thought it was. How humiliating.

“I s-swear to fucking God if you touch me -- aahhh!” Yuri threw his head back when both Otabek and JJ each rubbed a side of his growing bulge. JJ even swiped a finger over the fabric which apparently felt horribly ticklish to his fucking _balls_ , and Yuri jerked heavily and spewed out a few giggles.

“Hold him down please,” JJ told his companion as he began to peel off Yuri’s boxers, picking it up carefully and slowly taking it off to free Yuri’s pulsing arousal. Yuri had to lift his head just to look and confirm he indeed was being horny at such a weird and unfitting moment. _Help_. He struggled and squirmed against Otabek who wrapped one arm around him that trapped him pretty tightly.

“You are one naughty kid,” JJ teased when Yuri’s bottom was left naked, and Yuri wanted to die in a puddle of shame.

“I can’t f-fucking help ihihit no waaait!” he giggled when JJ tickled his inner thighs. He shook and twitched, but Otabek held him in place and even leaned in to kiss his ear and neck -- which also quite tickled. He had nowhere to go now.

“D-dohoon’t! No p-please whahaha J-Jehean not there!” Yuri begged when he felt how the tingling idiotic body part between his legs got even more excited. The sweat was trickling down his forehead, and his entire lower body trembled at the torture and pleasure.

“You’re getting harder. I’m not even _touching_ you,” JJ laughed, still tickling the sensitive areas around his erection, and Yuri mewled and shook his head. He scrunched up his shoulder when Otabek on his side licked his ear, and when Otabek’s free hand slid under his shirt to tickle his nipple he shuddered with pleasure. Betrayal body, betrayal!!

“P-please...” he whimpered, and he gasped when JJ scribbled the skin of his abdomen, making him squirm weakly in Otabek’s bear hold.

“Please what?” JJ cocked his head, and Otabek who was tickling Yuri’s neck with his tongue chuckled, making Yuri tense up even more because of the ticklish vibrations in his neck.

“J-just fuhucking touch me already!” he barked. If he had to choose between giving his body the desire it wished for, or to keep the little remains of his dignity intact, it was an easy choice after all he had been through now. 

“As you wish, kitten!” Yuri’s eyes widened when instead with his hands, JJ chose to pleasure him with his mouth, and the hot feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

“Aahhhnn w-wait nonono not that --” he brought out weakly when JJ lightly scribbed his fingers over his inner thighs, tickling and sucking him at the same time, and that while Otabek was still doing this and that to his neck and nipples. Goosebumps were all over Yuri’s body, and he jerked wildly against Otabek when the bastard thought it was funny to suddenly wiggle his fingers in his armpits. 

“No h-hehe stop that please!” he begged. He couldn’t take both tickling and sexual pleasure. Well, technically he was taking it, but it felt as if his body was going to burst if they were going to keep this up and -- 

“ _AHHh_!” Okay, he did burst right there, but more like in the form of an orgasm that made his body shudder with pleasure.

“I... e-eh..” Yuri panted, speechless and breathless, and he blushed at the sight and feeling of JJ licking him clean. He moaned when he felt Otabek grind against him from behind, and he could now feel how he himself wasn’t the only one who had gotten sexually excited here.

“I’m afraid you have to take responsibility for both of us being like this now,” Otabek muttered in his ear, and Yuri yelped when Otabek pushed him forward towards JJ so that he could place a kiss on his ass. He watched with big eyes how JJ slipped out of his boxers, showing him something hard with a size of unworthy existence, and he blushed.

“I... I’m not sure how...” He again didn’t let himself finish speaking because his lips were already wrapping themselves around the tip. To his surprise, it felt and tasted better than he had thought as he took JJ’s erection further into his mouth, his hands clenching into fists when he felt JJ lightly tickling his neck and ears, while Otabek was doing things to his ass that confused him very. 

“Ahnn hmphh!” Yuri moaned. At this point he couldn’t even laugh anymore. The tingling pleasurable feeling between his legs was back already, and he gasped when Otabek shoved a second finger inside him from behind. 

“ _Woah_ ,” JJ sighed as Yuri continued to suck him, and Yuri himself breathed heavily through his nose when he felt how the fingers at his ass got replaced by something wet and slippery. Was Otabek... _licking_ him?! Twenty fingers were still tickling him at the same time, and his body felt as if it was about to burst.

“S-stop --” Yuri tried to gasp out, but JJ seemed persistent and shoved himself back into his mouth, and their tickling fingers weren’t. stopping. 

“HRGngh!” Yuri grunted when the weird slippery feeling that made his ass tingle suddenly faded into a brief shockwave of sharp pain. Eh?

“Sorry Yura,” Otabek panted, and Yuri’s eyes bulged out when he realized that Otabek was pushing himself inside him. Holy _fuck_. Literally.

“B-Beka you dickmphh!” he wheezed, but Otabek began to pound into him as if their lives depended on it, and so did JJ from the front. It took only a few seconds for him to forget about the pain, and just the idea and feeling of getting fucked in the ass by Otabek of all people already got Yuri rock hard again. Otabek’s thrusts got wilder with each second and soon he felt something hot spread inside him. Did he...?

“Okay, _switching_ ,” JJ growled suddenly, and he grabbed Yuri by his hair and canceled the blowjob that almost got him over the edge. Yuri whined in confusion when he was flipped over so he ended up with his back against Otabek’s sweaty chest, and JJ followed him to continue his trip to ecstasy by inserting himself into him. Getting sandwiched? He could check that off his non-existent bucket list.

“N-no wahait!” Yuri cackled when Otabek grabbed his skinny torso with two huge hands, tickling him from behind with wiggling and digging fingers while his mouth lapped at the back of his neck again. Eeeek. JJ had a tight hold on both his thighs, pushing his legs up in the air as he made love to him in his own JJ style, hitting him even _deeper_ and pfshdsh that felt out of this world.

“Urgh!” JJ groaned, shaking slightly because of the growing pleasure. But nothing compared to what the little one was going through; Yuri’s body was almost breaking down under the overwhelming sensations of getting fucked and tickled at the same time, and he was first to come _again_. Was that even physically possible? It... seemed so.

With a loud and quite embarrassing roar JJ finally found his release as well, and Otabek’s tickling fingers slowed down. At this point, Yuri wasn’t even laughing anymore, just moaning and whimpering, and their three sticky bodies slumped onto the bed as they all caught their breaths.

“W-woah..” JJ giggled, and Otabek gave a loud and long sigh in relief.

“I really can’t believe we just had sex with the three of us,” Yuri huffed out of breath, his head resting on top of Otabek’s naked sweaty chest, and he let out a moany giggle when JJ spidered his fingers from his butt up his back.

“Two and a _half_ , Yuri,” he sang, and Yuri’s eyes widened when he felt JJ position his fingers back at his sides.

“Beka? If that jerk is gonna tickle me again, I swear I’ll --” no one ever found out what Yuri was about to say, since he was quick to dissolve in a sweet melodious laughing fit again. Oh man. It was going to be a long night. Yet none of them were complaining. Even Yuri wasn’t!


End file.
